Męczennicy fantazyi
z niemieckiego LUDWIGA FOGLARA.}} :::: ::::::::: }} Kiedy piękna chwila ma się spełnić na tym padole, dzieje się to zwykle z taką obfitością pomyślnych wydarzeń losu, że zda się, jakby część olimpijskiego nieba urwana, spadła na ziemie i błękitnem całunem szczęścia ją pokryła. Czas, przestrzeń i ludzie, w jeden dźwięk harmonijnie zlane, stanowią całość, epokę, która w skutkach swoich przez długie wieki miewa swe echo w sercach ludzkości. Był to cichy jesienny, w małej mieścinie wirtembergskiej, Nürtigen. W pobliżu szumi rwący Nekar, otoczony świeżemi topolami. W oddali zielenią się bujne wzgórza pokryte zagonami i drzewem owocowem, gdzie niegdzie wychylają się białe zagrody. Po nad okolicą zaś malowniczo panuje tu szczyt góry Alb, to lekki, to dziki i stromy, łagodny pan uśmiechniętych dolin… Tych okolic spokojnych nie doleciał szczęk oręża w roku 1790. Sielankowe usposobienie panowało w ogródku poety Fryderyka H***, który garstkę przyjaciół i współzawodników zgromadził u swego stołu w szczególnem zespoleniu, w jakiem rzadko zebrać ludzi. Energiczny Schelling, który już zapowiadał późniejszego myśliciela a był perłą małego areopagu, spełnił toast pięknie i głęboko pomyślany, a wypiwszy puchar Reńskiego, prosił Fryderyka o nieco muzyki. Wesoły Schubart przysuwając umbrę z lampą do klawiatury, rzekł do poety: – Prawdziwej muzyki słuchać należy z zamkniętemi oczyma; ponieważ jednak nie mamy ochoty siedzieć jak ślepi, więc zakryjemy przed sobą muzyka. – A więc do pieśni Fryderyku! Bohater podniósł się wolno ze swego miejsca. Szlachetna jego postać, idealna głowa promieniująco odosobniała się od reszty i zdał się Apollinem przechodzącym po Sali.. Teraz począł preludyować wśród cichego koła. Najrzewniejsza melancholia płynęła ze strón ubożuchnego instrumentu i unosiła słuchaczy. Kiedy ostatnia umilkła kadencya. Neuffer rzucił się na szyję siedzącemu obok Conzowi, a elegiczny Mattison jakby dla błogosławieństwa, położył dłoń na głowie przyjaciela, cytując z pieśni młodzieńczego poety: „Wychował mnie poszept „Śpiewających gajów, „A kochać uczyłem się „Pomiędzy kwiatami… „ W objęciu Bogów wyrosłem ja!” Magenau zaś, barczysty humorysta, poczciwy, rubaszny, zawsze pełen dowcipu, porwał za głowę Fryderyka i ucałował go serdecznie. – Ty dusze nam z ciała wyśpiewasz, bratku! a mnie moja jeszcze potrzebna… Schubart na nowo nalał puchary, a Stäudlin, arcyrej szkoły szwabskich pieśniarzy zaimprowizował przy kielichu: „Jakże nam lekko, wolno, błogo, „Smutki pierzchają w dal chmurną drogą, „Przy tych toastach, o przyjaciele!... „O miejmyż serca zawsze wiosenne, „Chociaż nadciągną chłody jesienne. „O bracia! z wami niech radość dzielę!...” Wesoły śpiew, rozpoczęty przez Neuffera, którego chórowi sentymentalny Conz na flecie wtórował, coraz bardziej rozjaśniał i rozmarzał posiedzenie, aż purpurowe słońce zajrzało do nich poranną twarzą. Schubart, na nowo odżyły po latach cierpienia Aseqbergu, niewyczerpany był w coraz nowych konceptach, a nawet skupiony Hegel, już podówczas stronę negacyjną towarzystwa tworzący, oddał się cały swobodnemu muz nastrojowi. Sekendorf i Saint Clair, dwaj obcy goście, połączyli się z kółkiem, z tą poufałością, która młodych, niespróchniałych jeszcze ludzi, łączy w pewnych chwilach tak blisko, jakby ze sobą przeżyli – całe lata. Stäudlin otworzył leżącą książkę – był to „Almanach Muz” – i zacytował parę strof z „hymnu do radości” Schillera. Zaraz poczęto je chórem nucić. Przed ostatnią strofą Fryderyk przerwał śpiewakom i rzekł: „Każdy piękny dar niebiosów „Błyskawicą wietrznych losów… „Ach! dla grobów on się rodzi, „Prędzej kona, niźli wschodzi!...” Schubart głośno zaprotestował. – Precz z chmurami i cieniami, nie zasępiaj nam tych chwil błękitnych! Ot! raczej byś powiedział: „Serce jest czarą życia przepełnioną, „Wiecznej radości, wiecznych mąk spełnioną, „O hojna wiosno! wlałaś tyle darów, „Że już po brzegi pełno twych nektarów, „Gdy atom dodasz z krain twej światłości, „To cała czara z wezbranej radości „W jeden rozkoszy głos szumiąca, jęknie – „I pęknie!...” Fryderyk siedział zatopiony w myślach, wysokie, piękne czoło ukrył w dłoniach, oko jego wpatrywało się w pierścień swej lewej ręki, a kiedy Hegel z pytającym wzrokiem kielich mu przysunął, odrzekł: – Ten pierścień mam od matki, od drogiej, kochanej mateczki: patrz, słowa na nim wyryte: „Pan Bóg z Tobą!” już w połowie się zatarły. I czasem trwożno mi… zdaje się… jak gdyby już Boga dla mnie nie było!...” – Oho! – odrzekł Conz – Oto masz twego Spinozę! precz z tym tematem! Na cześć nieśmiertelności wznoszę libacyę!... do ciebie!... Ale Fryderyk odsunął kielich. – Zda mi się – mówił – jakby ta godzina była pożegnaniem młodości… kiedy pomyślę, ze jutro, jutro już! wszyscy się rozprószymy po świecie… i kiedy i jakimi was znowu obaczę?!... Tak przyjaciele! nadchodzi groźna era Cezarów, każdy musi swoją cegiełkę dorzucić do oświecenia, do poprawy rodzaju ludzkiego, dopomódz kiełkowaniu ducha, dojrzeniu jego owoców! kędyż naprzód rękę przyłożyć?... – Daj tylko – ktoś przerwał – dwóm aniołom miłości i pokoju rozpocząć dzieło, sprawa ludzkości nie jest straconą, dokąd my sami w nią nie zwątpimy… Ty zaś mój Fryderyku, wybierz sobie tak jak każdy z nas jaki zawód w życiu, a wytknąwszy sobie cel jasny, tem samem przyłożysz się do wzmocnienia wszystkiego, co wielkie, zacne i trwałe. Na to rzekł zrywając się, Neuffer: – Niezabądźcie w nim tylko artysty i poety!... Czyż sądzicie, że Boga w sobie zaprzeć można, tak jak się zapiera zbytecznych nawyczek i nałogów?... Niejeden, i to większy od nas usiłował być człekiem czynu a przy tem uczonym lub poetą – ale zawsze jedno pochłonęło drugie, sztuka szkodziła urzędowi lub, co największy z grzechów duchowych: urząd szkodził sztuce!... – Z tego dualizmu – wtrącił się Magenau – tylko muzy wyrwać nas mogą: „O wczoraj milczeć, niewspominać złego, „Na jutro nic nie stanowić, „A co nam dzisiaj przyniesie dobrego „Skwapliwie użyć i złowić!... „Do tego wiążą się różowe losy – „Chwilowo tylko wznosim się w niebiosy!” W tej chwili usłyszano w dziedzińcu głośne ujadanie psa, zwiastujące nowego gościa. Był to Albert Nast, przyjaciel młodzieńczy poety, seminarzysta z Maulbronn. W podniesionej ręce trzymał list i wpadł promienny jakąś błogą wieścią. – Palmowa to różczka dla Ciebie, mój Fryderyku! i list mu wcisnął do drżącej dłoni: „Mój młody przyjacielu! : „Powiodło mi się najlepsze miejsce w domu Gontard dla Ciebie pozyskać w Frankfurcie nad Menem. Otrzymasz posadę nauczyciela. Czekają Cię z każdą godziną. Żegnam Cię i przesyłam najtkliwsze życzenia pomyślności. Twój '' Fryderyk Schiller. '' Okrzyk radośny podziwu dał się słyszeć w zgromadzeniu, wszyscy cisnęli się, by obaczyć pismo ubóstwionego wieszcza. Nast jeszcze trzymał w swem objęciu Fryderyka, który przyszedłszy do siebie rzekł: – Bracia! oto czegom tak smutno czekał i com przeczuwał z obawą! To głos poważny życia woła! to żelazna ręka konieczności do drzwi mych kołace i wyrywa z naszego objęcia. Schiller tak często nas łączył, jego kapłańskie, świat obejmujące serce tak często nam przewodniczyło, dziś ten sam Schiller nas rozrywa!! Jemu zwierzałem się od dawna, on mi wybrał stan nauczycielski… ponieważ koniecznie stan jakiś wybrać potrzeba – '' „when it must be done, it may be quickly done!” '' Łatwo zbiorę moje manatki… Plato, Biblia, parę rękopisów – ot i wszystko! Jutro, dziś jeszcze w nocy ruszyć mogę! Jeszcze jeden, ostatni, gorący toast rozbrzmiał się głosem drzącym od wzruszenia, jeszcze jeden, studencki chór, jedna pieśń Schubarta i ze zmrokiem poranku, widne były liczne postacie, rozchodzące się w różnych kierunkach wieżyczki wiatrowej. I Fryderyk też nie dotrzymał długo w komnacie teraz okropnie dla niego opustoszałej, szybko poskładał najniezbędniejsze rzeczy, ściągnął rzemyczany tłumoczek, ujął torbę podróżną i nim dogasający księżyc pobladł do reszty nad szemrzącymi topolami już odmykał furtkę ogrodową, po raz ostatni – skinął jeszcze znak pożegnalny domownikom, rzucił jeszcze znak pożegnalny domownikom, rzucił wilgotne oko na drogie swoje drzewa, na ławkę ogrodową, na okno powojem oplecione… na studnię w dziedzińcu i gołębnik… i wyszedł nocą miesięczną… pełną uroku niknących cieniów – i pierwszej mgły porannej. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na poblizkim wzgórku, wytężył ramiona ku dachom tych domków upowitych w zieleni, potem szybkim chodem rzucił się naprzód, jak człowiek, który się odrywa od drogiego sobie przedmiotu, od miejsca, gdzie najlepsza część życia jego została. Wędrować nocą cichą, miesięczną, oddychając spokojem natury, otoczonym czarowną samotnią, samemu sobie będąc zagadką i cudem, w obec cudów wszechświata, bez związku z zewnętrznem życiem, przepadając w nieskończoności przestworach, jest to rozkosz, którą jedna tylko, pełna wiary młodość, czuć zdolna! Wędrowiec nasz w blizkiem miasteczku stanął u dawnego kolegi, spoczął i z tamtąd jeszcze całą rzewną duszę wylał w liście do matki, który się kończył słowami: „Warto jest cierpieć w padole żywota „Dokąd nas słońce cieszy promieniami, „Dokąd drży wspomnień aureola złota „I jedno! chociaż!... oko – płacze z nami!...” Nazajutrz po całogodzinnej wędrówce ujrzał wstęgę Menu i wychodzące wieże Frankfurtu. Był to czas niezbyt odległy, kiedy ochocza i krzepka młodzież pieszo odbywała wędrówki, zwolna a gruntownie poznawała kraje i z większą pełnią użyć mogła podróży. Cudowne, nieokreślone powinowactwo ducha zbliża podobne sobie sympatyczne natury równie szybko, równie gwałtownie, jak wstręt i nienawiść odpychają je od siebie. Poznanie się, na które miernym, żółwim naturom całych lat i beczek soli potrzeba, u natur uzdolnionych duchowo a energicznych dzieje się w godzinie – w okamgnieniu czasem, jest raczej przeczuciem się, niż poznawaniem. Fryderyk ledwie pół dnia przebył w domu frankfurckiego kupca Jakóba Gontard – a już kierunki, w których całe przędziwo jego losu wytężało wszystkie nitki swoje, były mu tak jasne, tak widoczne, że tegoż wieczora jeszcze list do drogiej matki mógł zakończyć słowami: „Podkreśl droga mamo datę tego listu, jest ona zwrotnikową datą mego życia!” I nikt lepiej od matki nie pojął całego znaczenia tych słów synowskich. Kupiec Gontard, jeden z najzacniejszych w Frankfurcie, poważany, poszukiwany, a niejednemu groźny, zawdzięczał stanowisko swoje szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności a głównie zmysłowi praktycznemu, umiejącemu wszystko podnieść i dotknąć ze strony użytecznej, wyzyskać wszelkie przypadki i okoliczności: charakter odznaczający po wszystkie czasy ludzi praktycznych zawodów. Gontard widział w zysku cały cel życia – w sobie podziwiał sam twórcę swojej pomyślności i to nie było mu wystarczającem, ale wzniecało w nim żądzę coraz większych nabytków, rozgłosu, znaczenia, kredytu, który mu zastępował sławę, wpływu – potęgi. Krótko i szybko poznawał i siebie dawał poznać. Tak było i z Fryderykiem. Miał mu do powierzenia wychowanie dwóch chłopców między siedmiu a dziesięciu laty. Przedstawił mu surowych żaków, skoro ich dopadł i rzekł krótko a węzłowato: – Wielki czas, żeby te smarkacze poczuły męzką rękę. Niech doktór postępuje z niemi według swego widzenia rzeczy. Mój czas oddany moim interesom, sprawom publicznym… niewiele go mam dla rodziny… zbywa mi także na wyrozumieniu i cierpliwości. Moja żona za słaba, za łagodna, niepraktyczna, dorosłym imponuje swoim rozumem, wykształceniem i smakiem wytwornym, ale w obec dzieci nie ma ani taktu ani surowości, jednem słowem zbywa jej na tem, co zowie Francuz '' le sens commun '' . Bardzo się w tem różnimy. Moja żona jest przepaścistą idealistką, ja zaś co dzień widzę bardziej konieczność realizmu i jest to z mej strony wielkiem ustępstwem dla niepoprawnej ludzkiej natury, jeżeli w koło siebie ścierpieć zdołam atmosferę metafizyczną i jeżeli czasem słucham jej cierpliwie, jakbym ją brał na seryo. To W. Panu da poznać zarazem, jaki kierunek wyznaczam wychowaniu moich dzieci. Przebóg tylko nie marzycieli!... W kobiecie jeszcze to znieść można, gdy się ją trzyma w karbach, ale w mężczyźnie jest nie do darowania! Mojej żonie Grecy i Rzymianie głowę przewrócili, gdyby była mężczyzna, zdaje mi się, żeby Delfickie wyrocznie i igrzyska Olimpijskie na nowo zaprowadziła i z Platonem odprawiałaby Symposion. Tego rodzaju natury samolubne wyłączają się od obowiązków życia, obojętna im obecność, a nie mają związku z przeszłości. – Może jednak bywają czasami prorokami przyszłości – odrzekł Fryderyk skromnie, ale stanowczo na tę filipikę Gontarda. Ten jednak zdał się nawet nie dosłyszeć jego słów i zawołał głośno: – Zuzanno! proszę cię moja Zuzanno! I przedstawiwszy z pośpiechem przybysza swej małżonce, wyszedł czemprędzej do swych interesów, rad, że się pozbył tego kłopotu. Dwoje ludzi stanęło w obec siebie, w całej pełni życia i dążenia, ludzi, nieznajomych sobie, a jednak znających się – od dawna… Mężczyzna o Rafaelowskim wyrazie, duchowym niepokoju, istny Pelida, niewiasta kwitnąca wdziękiem, słodyczą i powagą. Melancholijna i naiwna swoboda, rozum i prostota dziecka łączyły się tutaj w dziwną całość. Zdumieni, olśnieni sobą, długo stali w milczeniu – wymownem. nieznośne bębny goniące się po pokoju, przerwały ciszę kilku chwil pełnych znaczenia. – Jak widzisz, szanowny doktorze, otrzymasz tu surowy materiał do wyrobienia. Zadanie pańskie będzie trudne, ja czuję, że temu podołać nie potrafiłam… – Tem lepiej… będę się czuł zasłużonym, jeżeli wychowanie tych dzieci mi się powiedzie – odrzekł Fryderyk. – cierpliwość i przywiązanie cuda działają, zwłaszcza u dzieci. Zawsze lubiłem między niemi przebywać. Cały sekret,, aby obcując z naturą dziecka, być także dzieckiem – i to niewidzialnie poważnem dzieckiem, nastrajającem umysł jego umysł jego do uwagi. Któżby obojętnie mógł przejść obok tych nasion ludzkości?... Co za zadanie, pośredniczyć w tej budowie, pomagać zrealizowaniu się w przyszłości, najpiękniejszych niekiedy ideałów, a przy tem pracować nad sobą samym, podawać im zasiłek ze skarbów własnej wiedzy, rozlać światło własne na cząstkę przyszłego pokolenia, jakiejże ofiary cel ten nie godzien!... Bloga ta nagroda, którę naprzód czujemy w samowiedzy naszej, niewielu bywa udziałem… – Ten kierunek twórczy poznałam już w „Hymnach” pańskiego pióra, które spotkałam w almanachu – odrzekła Zuzanna. – Czy mogły zatrzymać uwagę pani?... Proste to objawy tęsknoty młodzieńczej, zarody myśli, z których kiedyś! może lepsze – jeśli nie większe, zdołam rozwinąć… – Głos duszy walczącej tam słychać – mówiła Zuzanna – kształconej na wzorach moich starych a zawsze młodych – Greków!... Pan jeszcze jesteś we więzach szkoły – rzekła poważniej – we więzach narodowości, fantazyi, panującej nad spokojną wiedzą, pan jeszcze jesteś idealistą. – Z naszym Szylerem – odparł Fryderyk – a pani chciałabyś nią nie być… Pani?!... – tu zamilkł. – Jestem nią w obec codziennego życia, przyzwyczajeń, tego co często z niewłaściwą manierą obyczajem zowiemy, ale walczę z tem i często udaje mi się zwalczyć Demona. – Ale to zwycięstwo za jakąż nagrodę! przerwał Fryderyk. – natury artystycznie usposobione, bywają „męczennikami fantazyi!” – Kogo ukochali Bogowie – rzekła Zuzanna – tego udziałem wielka radość i wielka boleść bywa. Po cichym strumieniu żeglować nie sztuka, ale wtenczas, kiedy burza losu sercem naszem miota w otchłań morza bezdenną i wyrzuca je pod niebo – ta żegluga stanowi żeglarza!... – A koniec żeglugi? – Prawda, jasność, spokój – mówiła dalej Zuznanna – po drodze zapewne tracimy wiele, cośmy wynieśli w początkach żeglugi… – Trzeba umieć być żebrakiem w jej początku – odparł Fryderyk – by królem wylądować tam, kędy jest '' terra firma '' , bo – dodał zapalając się – czy wszyscy nie jesteśmy idealistami od kapłana Apollinowego – do lichwiarza? Życie swoje chce każdy ozdobić, zakwiecić, tak jak umie i może, przez bogactwo, użycie, zdobycz, sztukę i umiejętność – nawet przez sny i marzenia! Obraz doskonałości, ku której każdy zdąża, stoi przed nami, przeszłość i przyszłość farb nam użyczają, a najmniej takich, co się kontentują dniem dzisiejszym, obecnością… chwilą! – Chwilą? – zamyślona zwolna odrzekła i spotkał się wzrok dwojga upojonych ludzi, stopił się i uzupełnił w sobie, świat zdał się wzniesionym ku niebu, a w pokoju było jakby anioł przelatywał – tu znowu hałas czubiących się z sobą chłopców przerwał rozmowę… Przerwa mimowolnie pożądana, bo dwoje tych ludzi w gorącej rozmowie doszli szczytów przedmiotowości. Granica i powrót zaś równie nie do oznaczenia – a tak hałas dziecięcy zatrzymał pierwsze wrażenie na najpiękniejszej a zawrotnej i stromej wyżynie. Pożegnano się szybko – do jutra. Jak członkowie wielkiej duchowej rodziny, podobni sobie ludzie prędko się łączą z sobą, kiedy inni całe życie razem przeżywszy na jego końcu o krok nie postąpili w zbliżeniu się ku sobie i wzajemnem uzupełnieniu –ale z człowiekiem który czuje, ze mnie zgaduje i dopełnia, dalej prowadzi i oświeca, z tem mi od początku tak jasno i dobrze, z tym się znam tak dawno, jak gdybym z nim na szkolnej ławie siadywał. Każda wiara w przyszłość, czy przeszłość zaświatową musi się łączyć z temi ogniwami pokrewieństw duchowych. Poczęły się tedy dnie, tygodnie, miesiące, o których śniło się tylko czasom olimpijskim, w mytach uznanych za czarodziejskie; taką mytologię przeszłości własnej ma serce każdego człowieka, tylko nie każde jej świadome. Pewien harmonijny nastrój oczarował wzajemnie ich umysły – błękitny, jak to bezchmurne, helikońskie niebo w dzień słoneczny, kiedy ptak na szczytach lodowych siadający roztacza wielkie skrzydła i płynie w błękit, odetchnąć przeczystym eterem!... Żwawe, rozpuszczone chłopcy, jak ugłaskane źrebce złagodniały widocznie pod ręką nowego mistrza, który umiał ich rozciekawiając nauczać, a rozweselając spoważniać. Zuzanna zawsze troskliwa o dzieci, ale od tysiąca mozolnych trosk wolna, na nowo rzuciła się swoim muzom w objęcia , cokolwiek oświeca czy ozdabia życie, to umiała sobie przyswoić. Śpiew i muzyka, skarby literatury, obcowanie z ludźmi nauki zapełniały jej wolne godziny, niezbyt liczne, bo zajęcia domowe wiele ich pochłaniały, a Gontard w rzeczach domu, zwłaszcza wygódek życia był nieubłaganym Likurgiem!... O resztę się nie troszczył i szeroką wolność zostawiał Zuzannie, której znał zacność i podstawy etyki na Grekach wyrozumowanej, tylko siostrę swoją Almę poruszył jej szczególnej opiece i cierpiał nawet, że się kształciła pod bokiem nowej Korynny, jak zonę nazywał, że Alma od niej biorąc światło, wiedzę, wdzięk i ogładę, nawet niekiedy z nią współzawodniczyła, uzupełniając się cudownie w tej szlachetnej współwalce. Stosunek zaś obojga małżonków był raczej przyjacielski, niż z miłości pochodzący, Obyczajem patrycyuszów zamożnych, dziećmi jeszcze poswatani, przywykli mimowolnie do siebie, o silniejszem uczuciu mowy tam nie było. Gontard wcześnie dojrzał i zmężniał w podróżach, zwłaszcza w nowym świecie, zmysł jego praktyczny utwierdził się powodzeniem w przedsiębiorstwach dokonanych, ztąd ta jego pewność i samowiedza w działaniu, odznaczająca ludzi wielkich miast przemysłowych. Zuzanna zaś tragiczną historyą młodości dojrzała na słońcu cierpienia, ztąd ten pogląd poważny na świat, który wsparty wykształceniem i rozwinięciem się uczuć szlachetnych, stanowił tak dobitną protestacyę przeciw wszelkiemu fałszowi i obłudzie stosunków codziennych. Ojciec jej zrujnowany w skutek niedoszłych spekulacyi był sobie życie odebrał, matka zaś, ofiara konwencyonalnych wymogów, załamana nie przeżyła tego ciosu, zostawiając w nędzy prawie czworo drobnych sierót. W otchłani tego dramatu pogrzebała Zuzanna pierwszą młodość swoją – ale bynajmniej nie swoje iluzye. Opiece zacnych krewnych i stosunkom pomyślnym zawdzięczały sieroty sposobność kształcenia się. Umysł Zuzanny wykarmiony na wzorach klasycznych, wzmocniony rozważaniem igrzysk losu, jakich była świadkiem, pełny udziału we wulkanicznych zapasach stulecia, a zawsze płonący ku wszystkiemu co piękne, wielkie i zacne, stał się istnym geniuszem miasta, w którem przebywała, gwiazdą kół towarzyskich, szlachetnych, kiedy druga część towarzystwa przeciw niej wciąż fermentowała, demonem ją mieniła, który czasem niespodzianie ale śmiało i stanowczo bronił prawdy i niewinności przeciw egoizmowi i potwarzy. Tak stała się wśród towarzyskiej walki nieprzystępna a zawiść budząca, ścigana a ubóstwiana, jedni jej schlebiali inni bluźnili, bóstwo dla mężczyzn. Gorgona dla kobiet, ale nikomu nieobojętna, wszystkich interesująca i tworząca stronnictwa na korzyść lub niekorzyść swoją. Ideał „pięknego życia,” do którego dążyła jej nieznużona dusza, starając się sprostać klasycznym wzorom usiłowała rozprzestrzenić wpływem swoim na małe otaczające ją koło, niezrażona szyderstwem i złośliwością, które za to mściły się na niej; osiągała mimo nich cel swój przeprowadzenia małej socyalnej reformy w otaczającem ją kółku. Wszelka mierność, banalność, naukowa blaga i przesada wygnane były z jej salonu. Z muzyki tylko najlepsze utwory słyszeć tam można było, śpiew i gra nie jako zabawa nie jako zabawa tam figurowały, ale jako odtworzenie wielkich kompozycyi, równie spotkać się tam było można z wesołymi epigramatami, nie dla krotochwili, ale dla wykazania w formie humorystycznej spaczonych stron społeczeństwa. Dla czczych machinalnych wirtuozów niebywało tam miejsca, bo przedewszystkiem o treść rzeczy pytano. Malarze i rzeźbiarze ubiegali się o ozdobienie jej estetycznego salonu, co było pierwszą rekomendacyą. Najwspanialej jednak odznaczoną tam była literatura poetyczna. Don Carlos Schyllera i Tasso Goetego tu były czytane nim je scena poznała. Wilhelm Humboldt, Hegel i Szelling przebywali tam często, a Winkelmann niejeden swój rozdział o sztuce tam dawał do wygłoszenia. Że takie wpływy zwyciężyły stanowczo wszelką zawiść ludzi wielkich z małego miasteczka, a tem jadowitszymi ich czyniły, w tem nic dziwnego; niejedną bowiem fałszywą ambicyę tam pominięto, niejedną pretensyę niezadowolniono, a podnoszono za to nieraz umyślnie zapoznane osobistości lub ludzi o skromnych stanowiskach, których mimo zacności i zasługi nie dopuszczano do złoconych salonów patrycyuszowskich. niejedna też próżność zgrzytnęła zębami. Oczywiście osoba taką wolą i stanowczością się odznaczająca, słynąca taką pobłażliwością i wolnością myśli, jak pani Gontard, niejednemu młokosowi Frankfurckiemu mogła mimowolnie oszołomić głowę i przesadzone wzbudzić nadzieje, o które tak łatwo nam mężczyznom pełnym najlepszego mniemania o naszej świetności osobistej, gotowym do uwierzenia, żeśmy jedną frazą lub tańcem walca już zbałamucili serce kobiety. Postępowanie męża spekulanta, niezdolnego ocenić przymiotów umysłowych żony i obojętnego prawie dla niej nie mało do tego się przyczyniało. Między wielbicielami Zuzanny, ubiegającymi się naprzód o jej względy, słynął Dr. Orbes, przyjaciel i codzienny towarzysz Gontarda, geolog wsławiony nauką, który mimo niepowabnej powierzchowności, retorycznym darem i bystrości wielkiej zasobami, przemocą prawie zjednał sobie umysły całego towarzystwa. Był on aniołem czy szatanem Gontarda, którym władał, ba! trząsł zupełnie podług upodobania – jedynym człowiekiem uznanym za dość praktycznego, aby go mógł opanować. Wpływu swego jednak na złe dotąd nigdy nie użył. Zuzanna ceniła go jako powagę naukową, nieraz zasięgała jego zdania, bardzo trzeźwego, wolnego od wszelkich iluzyi, nawet w rzeczach poczucia piękności i fantazyi nieraz się go radziła, co skróciło długą drogę szukania, badania lub zawodu. On imponował jej rezultatami swego działania, ona zaś nie dała mu odetchnąć pod młotkiem rozlicznych kwestyi życia umysłowego. Szermy duchowe, walka idei była między niemi nieustająca, im silniejsza, tem dowcipniej i ciekawiej prowadzona, im sporniejsza, tem obfitsza w cały arsenał wiedzy i dowcipu; tak Gontard nieraz porwany tą żywą rozmową, nie przeczuwał jak żywotny udział w niej bierze jego zapalony przyjaciel. Orbes z cichą zawiścią widział, jak nowy nauczyciel zwolna wstępował w te koła towarzyskie, jak je podbijał tylko instynktu sympatycznego ponętą, jak apollinowy namaszczeniec, coraz bardziej się wsławiający poeta, klient Schyllera, przyjaciel Szellinga i Hegla coraz silniej zwracał na siebie uwagę, jak Zuzanna całą przyjaźń i podziwienie swoje poczęła mu okazywać jawnie, w obec wszystkich, i jak sam Gontard, uradowany pomyślnym rozwojem synów, zaczął się o nim z nadzwyczajnem ciepłem odzywać. Wśród tych stosunków i kolizyi, jak skromna róża ledwie się rozwijająca, nieświadoma swej woni i krasy, żyła dziecinna jeszcze, młodziutka – Alma; zamyślenie jej częste i małomówność przypisywano zastanowieniu się nad otaczającemi ją wrażeniami i całym przed nią otwierającym się światem. Kilka lat przeminęło w cichym spokoju, którego nic jej niezaćmiewało; bo jeszcze szatan zawiści, obłudy i oszczerstwa nieważył się przestąpić progu tej świątyni. ale podwaliny jej były starannie podkopane, i jedno nic jeden, pozór zewnętrzny, zdolny był zatrząść jej filarami. Bo obojętnie omijają ludzie to, co im się zda zawiści jedynie niegodne, a nieubłaganie miotają się, by zburzyć to, czego by sami postawić nie potrafili. Krótka wycieczka do Homburga u stóp góry Taunus, przyczyniła się do tego. Podróż wyjątkowo zbliża ludzi i objawia jednych drugim, w swobodnych, aforystycznych godzinach. Orbes, marszałkiem podróżnych mianowany, nieśmiał ani atomu zawiści rzucić w serce Gontarda; charakter jego, niemiał ku temu skłonności, a Gontard przywykł do otoczenia Zuzanny przez Helikońskie koło, jak je w żarcie nazywał. Nieprzyznawał się nawet, że mu bardzo pochlebiało stanowisko jakie dom jego zajmował, a nikt nie ważył się myślą nawet rzucić najmniejszą rdzę na srebrną tarczę cnoty Zuzanny. O tem niezłomnie był Gontard przeświadczony. Świat jednak nie zasypiał, niezasypiał i Orbes czujny. Nieuszło jego uwadze, że od pewnego czasu, dziwnie spospępniała Alma i że brat począł się trwożyć o jej zdrowie. Dla niej to przeznaczono kąpiele Homburskie. W pochodzie przez długą leśną przechadzkę, przyzostali raz Orbes i Zuzanna. Orbes rzekł wskazując oddaloną knieję, w której gubiły się dwie idące postacie: – Czy kiedy kto widział naszą małą AImę tak swobodną, zdrową i pustą, jak świergotliwe ptaszę?.. – Znajduje się w latach snów i swobody, odrzekła Zuzanna. – Tak! sny to rzecz piękna, któżby zawsze śnić nie chciał ale marzenia są dobrowolnem wyniszczaniem siebie samego, są złudą tych co działać niezdolni! Trzeba żebyśmy sobie samym byli jasnymi – w nas i wkoło nas, jasno być musi. Jakże to do Almy zastosować?.. Czy mam być zwięzły i dobitny? nie lubię przenośni…. – No?.. – Alma kocha Frydryka!.. Zuzanna jak porażona, ukryta rumieniec schylając się za kwiatkiem leśnym; potem odrzekła spokojnie i poważnie: – Tem uczuciem duchowem, które wiąże wszystkich zacnych i szlachetnych w jedną czeladkę. To życie powinno być wniebowstępywaniem, i błogosławiona każda ręka co nas w górę podnosi, by o stopień wyżej nas dźwignąć, na tej drabinie Jakóbowej. Zuzanna, jednak mówiła te słowa głosem bardzo niepewnym, ręka jej uniosła się w powietrzu, jak dla przysłonięcia twarzy woalem, a tylko z lekka przetarła czoło płonące bardzo, jednak zostawszy Panią swego wzruszenia, spokojnie zacytowała ustęp z Pindara : „Pragniemy tego co najwyższe, ale niechaj żaden z synów ziemi niezuchwali się do tego stopnia by sobie wyobraził, że jest w stanie połączyć w sobie wszystkie te przedmioty, którymi obdzieleni są różni ludzie, że zawiera w sobie wszystkie barwy i światła, które stanowią całość ideału, i niech niemarzy, że sam sobie wystarczy... Część tylko jaźni wszechświata w nas przebywa, reszta żyje w drugich. – odłamy tylko tej całości objawiają się w indywiduach – azaż niekochamy wielkiej niezdarnej całości, Idei?” Pan mówisz o przyjaźni, o sympatii, o pokrewieństwie duchów – ja jednak….. Pan….. przeczyż zasadzie, która jeszcze Pitagorejczyków łączyła… – Ależ my, odparł Orbes, żyjemy w osiemnastym wieku…. – Jednak, kochamy tak samo ludzkość, zdolni tych samych, co oni, uczuć przyjaźni, miej samolubnych niż dzisiejszych kodex miłości! – Łaskawa pani, odrzekł, nie łudźcie mnie i siebie! Miłość powstaje tu–na świecie w którym żyjemy, i nietylko z samego ducha się składa, ale i z materii, nie mówię przeto z materyalizmu. Miłość pozbywszy się wszelkiego kształtu ująć się dającego, uczucie którebyśmy tak idealizowali, żeby zupełnie uszło rzeczywistości, a tylko duchem istniało, któremu nie moglibyśmy nadać ani podstawy ani nadziei, stałaby się w końcu niebezpieczną mrzonką, ulotniła by się wreszcie, a choćby w nas pozostała, jej wpływ zbawienny na serce stałby się bardzo zagadkowym. – Więc cóż? więc cóż?! – Więc ... któż obliczyć zdoła pulsowanie pękającego serca? Ale w tym razie zdaje mi się że się mylisz, zacny Doktorze. – Albo Pani pragniesz bym się mylił. – Niewidzę możności spełnienia się ich życzeń... – Aha! pani masz na myśli Gontarda i jego zasady? To gdzie mojem staraniem. Mam zmysł umożliwiający mi błogi tryumf, jaki bym osiągnął dopomagając do szczęścia dwojgu tak szlachetnym ludziom. Tu połączyli się z reszta towarzystwa. Uroczyste milczenie opanowało wszystkich, a Gontard z pomyślnego rybołówstwa, weselszy niż kiedy dowcipkował na karb „muz melancholicznych” prześladował Panie Platonem i Spinozą. Panów mytologicznymi pomysłami, a cieszył się w sobie na smaczne, ułowione pstrągi. To usposobienie nie opuściło go i w ciągu obiadu, a dopiero gdy Orbes zaproponował mu konną przejazdkę. do której i Frydryka wezwał, wrócił do normalnego stanu. Frydryk się wymówił. Gontard polecił mu służbę około płci Pięknej, uściskał swoich chłopców, zajrzał do gazety handlowej i wyjechał wolnym galopem w towarzystwie „przyjaciela”. Frydryk obiecał odczytać parę ustępów z swego nowego poematu „Hyperion”, poszedł po rękopis, a Panie same zostały. Ramię w ramię poczęły się przechadzać po ogrodzie,. w chłodnej i wonnej atmosferze, wreszcie usiadły w cichym chłodniku. Zuzanna zdała się głęboko wzruszoną, kiedy Alma. milcząco poglądała przed siebie, pod wpływem jakiejś tajemniczej zagadki. Zuzanna ucałowawszy jej blade czoło, wpatrzyła się w nią badawczo. – Moja Almo. tak dawno już niesłyszałam cię śpiewającą .... czy się czujesz niezdrową ... czy może jaką tajemnicę ukrywasz przedemną?.. Alma po chwili padła jej na szyję, i szlochając głośno ukryła twarz w obie dłonie. – Czy niemam już twego zaufania moja droga, ciągnęła dalej Zuzanna, czy niepotrzebujesz już udziału żadnej bratniej Ci duszy na ziemi?... Czybyś się obawiała uśmiercenia twych świętości, gdyby się słowem stały? A jeźli cierpisz, czy cierpienie niemogłoby być podzielonem, a temsamem zmniejszonem przy sercu ukochanej siostry?.. Lekarze, jakoś niemogą dojrzeć głębi twej istoty, a złe zdaje mi się, tkwić w sercu twojem... Ja zaś przychodzę z proźbą przyniesienia Ci ulgi. – Nietroszcz się mną, odrzekła Alma, daj mi tak przejść w niemym spokoju, jak dziecku, nieobliczając się z tem co się we mnie dzieje, bo to co czuję, przeczuwam raczej, i sama sobie nie mogę jasno odpowiedzieć!.. Mogłabym w długiem zadumaniu zapomnieć siebie i świat cały, tak wielkim jest zasób szczęścia – i boleści w tym obrazie… – Czy Ci ująć w słowo ten obraz? Alma niemo zadrżała – – – Frydryk. Zuzanna wyrzekła to imię z badawczem spojrzeniem, a ten co je nosił zwolna powracał cienistą ulicą. Zuzanna poszła na jego spotkanie, czując, że towarzyszce potrzeba kilku chwil skupienia i samotności. Spojrzenie w głąb własnej duszy wstrząsnęło całą istotą Almy – spokój jednak choć przemocą wywołany musiał nastąpić. Przepadło, co raz przeszło przez usta człowieka. Zuzanna z przyjacielem przechadzała się wzdłuż parku nad wybrzeżami strumienia. Chmura troski okrywała jej czoło, a ciężar powziętego postanowienia uciskał serce. Rozmowa z Orbesem zmusiła ją stanowczo spojrzeć, w przyszłość. Cały czar swobodnego życia, okryty został posępnemi troskami. Jak po uderzeniu gromu kwiat był już dla niej odartym z bożyszcz, naga rzeczywistość sterczała urągając w obec jej fantazyi, a przeczucie złamania w walce, z ustawami świata wzrastało olbrzymio w jej potężnym sercu. Frydryk poglądał na nią pełen zdziwienia, przybywał w tej chwili szczęśliwy, że może się podzielić najmilszymi pomysłami ognistego umysłu, że w słowa ujęte wypowie wszystkie nagromadzone w sobie burze w tej chwili poczuł, że stoi przed zatrzaśniętemi wrotami jakiejś tajemnicy. Pierwszy raz odważył się ucałować rękę Zuzanny, spojrzenia ich błyskawicą się spotkały i Frydryk w tej samej chwili mimowolnie runął na kolana przed ubóstwianą niewiastą… Zuzanna strwożona spojrzeniem rozkazała mu, by pohamował wezbrane uczucia. Zwolna i cała drżąca, dążąc ku domowi, czasem się chwilowo zatrzymując, przemawiała niekiedy głosem wpół martwym: – Przyjacielu duszy mojej, jeżeli chcemy pozostać sobie, czem jesteśmy – i na wieki będziemy – pozostaje nam jeden środek – szybkie rozstanie! Frydryk spłonął – słowa zamarły. Zuzanna mówiła dalej: – Żyją wśród nas i w koło nas ludzie, których w losy nasze wikłać nie wolno. Losy ich splecione nitką, które dzierży nasza wola! Wolność wyniesienia się nad nasze stosunki jest wszystkiem, co nam pozostać może z rozbicia naszego osobistego szczęścia. Ideał wymaga boskiej ręki, my nędznicy możemy go przeczuć, poczuć, cierpieć zań i ponieść męczeństwo–ale urzeczywistnić go nie zdołamy i to dla dogodzenia tylko naszemu w nim rozmiłowaniu… Frydryku! nie mamy–prawa! bo ideał ten nas uszczęśliwiający stanąłby na gruzach „ich” szczęścia. Można z podobnej myśli być szczęśliwym, ale nikomu nie zazdrościłabym smutnego jej urzeczywistnienia. „O Diotimo! Diotimo! ta godzina!...” Zostaw mi to imię, przyjacielu, które na chrzcie ognistym dała mi twoja muza, niechaj żyje w pomysłach twórczości twojej, dla mnie ono nie będzie stracone, szczęśliwa będę każdem twojem zwycięstwem, żadna odległość czasu ni przestrzeni wydrzeć mi nie zdoła tego daru przyjaciela, tego w czem się objawił jego geniusz w gromowych chwilach natchnienia!... – Puszcza dzika rozlega się przede mną, niebo moje fatalnie się zachmurza i mógłbym zazdrościć robakowi, który wypełnił zakres jednodniowego żywota… Jakże pamiętne są mi teraz słowa mojej matki: „Kropla rozkoszy jest morzem boleści!” – Bądźmy sprawiedliwymi Frydryku–morze rozkoszy, szczęścia i radości przeszło, przeszumiało spienionemi falami, teraz kolej na kroplę boleści i goryczy!... – Dość wielka, by w niej zostać pochłoniętym… oh! kędyż ujdę przed myślą utracenia…ciebie? Diotime? Diotime!... – W poświęcane gaje, kędy piękność przebywa, kędy świetlana aureola otacza oblicze – prawdy! Bogowie dali Ci szczęście bycia prorokiem światów jeszcze nie skażonych, utwierdzenia wiary w związek ziemi z przestworzem ducha, podniesienia istoty swojej i współbraci w kształtach piękności, w służbie Muz!.. Służba nie lekka –ale zazdrości godna! Wspomnij na chwilę, kiedy Ci rzekłam: kogo Bogowie ukochali, temu dali wielkie cierpienia na to, by większa radość stała się jego udziałem! – Gromadzi się ciężka chmura nade mną! czuję, że mnie zgnieść musi, jest mi jak gdyby zaćmiły się zmysły moje i jakby błękitna przesłona niebios rozdarła się z góry aż do padołu ziemi… słońce moje zapada na zawsze, a chaos roztacza się nad duszą moją.” Zuzanna twarz ukryła w dłonie, jasne łzy wybuchły strumieniem z jej pięknych oczu, oparła się o białą kolumnę, której chwycić się musiała, Frydryk zapatrzony przed siebie stał niemy i obrywał listki w pół rozkwitłej róży… Zmierzch zapadający otaczał coraz ciemniej grupę zasmuconych… Alma zbliżyła się zwolna ulicą lipową, niewinny wyraz jej duszy odanielał się w twarzy prawie dziecinne, na którę wracać się zdała odrodzona wesołość. Uczynione wyznanie ulżyło jej sercu, dodało mu otuchy, uwiła tymczasem wieniec dziwnie piękny, z najbarwniejszych dobrany kwiatów i oddając go poecie rzekła: – Teraz przeczytaj nam co z Hyperiona! Niepodobieństwem zdało się młodzieńcowi zwalczyć wszystkie nim miotające uczucia, mechanicznie stąpał za kobietami ku bliskiemu pawilonowi, ale nim mógł z całości utworu dobrać, ustępów, któreby sprzągł w ład osobny… Złamanym głosem czytał oderwane ustępy, które dziwnie licowały ze stanem jego ducha – były one istną ilustracyą cierpienia, które ich tak szczodrobliwie i tak równo obdzieliło wszystko troje. „Jest pewne zapomnienie wszelkiej obecności – czytał zwolna Fryderyk – pewne oniemienie całej naszej istoty, kiedy nam jest tak, jakbyśmy utracili wszystko! noc to zlowieszcza dla serca, w której ani jednej gwiazdy nie ma dla nas, nawet próchno złamanego współzgniłego pniaka, co niegdyś szumiał w powietrzu wspaniałem drzewem, nie raczy nam zabłysnąć w takiej chwili. Jest to stan zbolały, który niema równego sobie, rozkład uczucia, w którym życie nasze, traci wszelkie znaczenie, kiedy już serce powie sobie stanowczo: musisz pójść na dno! i nic nie zostanie po tobie, ani kwiatek przez cię sadzony, ni chata wzniesiona, nic, nic nie zostanie po tobie na ziemi! Cierpiący niech nie pyta ulgi u zimnego lekarza, ani u chłodnego mnicha, kiedy sam przepada w sobie; ale niech ucieknie wspomnieniem w przeszłość wiosny, dni swoich radosnych i kwitnących, a z nich jeszcze wykwitnąć mu może kwiat przyszłości! W takich chwilach niekiedy, najczarniejsza chmura właśnie nad człowiekiem zawisła rozdziera się sama – i zwątpionemu niespodzianie odsłania świetlane błękity nieba!”… „Czem są wszystkie myśli i czyny lat tysiąców, zdziałane przez człowieka, w obec jednej chwili – miłości?... Ona jest arcydziełem stworzenia najdoskonalszem, ku niej prowadzą wszystkie stopnie żywota – stamtąd idziemy – tam dążymy.” „Miłość świat zrodziła – przyjaźń go odrodzi. Z harmonii dziecięctwa wyszły ongi pierwotne ludów pokolenia – harmonia duchów stanie się kiedyś prawem bytu, historyą przyszłości.” „Pierś moją zaprawiać będę w zapasach przeszłości, aż będzie kutą ze stali; ćwiczyć ją będę – aż stanę: niezwyciężonym! – albo padnę wśród walki”. „Kwiaty serdeczne wymagają dziewiczego pielęgnowania, korzenie ich przebywają wszędzie, ale one same tylko w ciepłej dobie rość mogą”. „Słońcem jest człowiek, jasnowidzem, oświęcającem i ogrzewającem – kiedy kocha! a jeźli nie jest brudną izbą w której przyświeca lampka cuchnąca…” „Bywają wielkie ustępy w życiu naszem, które podziwiamy sami – jak herosów starożytności, walczymy z nimi, a jeźli im dotrzymamy kroku i dostoimy – w walce, one stają się siostrami nam, i zostają nam wierne!” „Kto cierpi bez granic – dla tego nie ma granic.” „Chętnie poświęcamy własne uczucia, kiedy cel wielki widzimy przed sobą.” „Szczęśliwy czyje życie przeplata się serdeczną radością i walką szlachetną!” „Kto całą duszą działa, w działaniu jest – nieomylny. Nie potrzebuje liczyć się z półśrodkami, bo nie ma potęgi, która by się przed taranem jego woli ostała.” „Mowa jest zbyteczną.–To co w nas najlepszego, to zawsze pozostanie w naszej głębi, niedojrzane, jak perła na dnie morskiem.” Tu Fryderyk w najgłębszem wzruszeniu spojrzał na obie siostry i czytał dalej: – „Prawdziwe cierpienie podnosi. Kto stąpi na nieszczęście swoje nogą, stoi wyżej. I cudownem to jest, że dopiero cierpiąc, czujemy wolność naszej duszy. Wszystko się starzeje, ale też wszystko się odmładza. Czy tylko człowiek byłby wyjątkiem w cudownem prawie natury?... Tak! bo w nas zawarte jest niesłychane dążenie do bycia wszystkiem, które woła z nas, jak Tytan grzmiący z głębi Etny.” „Cokolwiek żyje, wieczne jest, mimo swej niewoli pozostaje niezniszczonem, pozostaje jednostką, choćbyś poszarpał na szmaty i do szpiku podruzgotał – mimo tego pozostanie niezranionem i niezwyciężona istota z ręki ci uleci!” „Lękamy się zawistnego losu nie tyle dla nas, ile dla tych, co nam są drodzy.” „I jeszcze raz, Diotimo… czarowna duszo……” Fryderyk raptem zamknął rękopism, chwiejąc się powstał i bez pożegnania rzucił się w noc czarną. Obie kobiety padły sobie w objęcie. Fryderyk wcisnął się miedzy tłumy przepełniające dom gry hazardowej; szedł, sam nie wiedząc, kędy, byłby zaszedł w las płonący – był w gorączce, która przybrała rozmiary tryumfujące nad wszelką inną siłą. Przy stole Faraonowym siedziała garść ludzi grą rozbeztwionych, zbiór typów zezwierzęconych wszystkich stanów i krajów świata. Tylko głos markiera i dźwięk brzęczącego złota rozlegał się do koła. W Sali panowała jakaś duszność ohydna, zabijająca, mnóstwo wchodzących i wychodzących ludzi. Fryderyk docisnął się do banku, rzucił sztukę złota, w okamgnieniu wygrał, potem z najzimniejszą krwią drugą, trzecią z równem szczęściem i w chwili leżała przed nim kupa złota. Twarz jego płonęła, oczy bielmem zaszły, wygrywał ciągle, nagle przegrał wszystko, wyrzucił na stół co tylko miał przy sobie. Właśnie chciał cisnąć na stół, ostatnie co miał: rękopis swego Hyperiona, kiedy uczuł się pochwyconym za ramię. – Mój młody przyjacielu – rzekł za nim stojący Orbes – chodź, raczej ze mną. Fryderyk zdziwiony tą serdecznością, której nigdy od niego nie doznał, ulegle, jak dziecko poszedł za nim, znużony i prawie bezprzytomny. Obaj odeszli do odległego pokoju i połączyli się z towarzystwem czytających mężczyzn. Dzienniki szły z rąk do rąk, rozmowa się ożywiła pod naciskiem chwili politycznej. Upokarzający pokój tylko co zawarty dawał gorzko uczuć, pod jakby żelaznej ręki ciśnieniem znajdowały się ówczesne Niemcy, jak książęta i ludy razem dźwigały ciężkie głazy do budowy przyszłych więzień, jak naród pełen sił przepadał pod wodzą niesumiennych przywódców, a samym synom jak pilno było w pęta niewoli okuć–własną matkę. Fryderyk począł się budzić z swego letargu, sprawa ludzkości jak u Ulricha Huttena, zawsze była–jego sprawą. Zawsze był gotów do poniesienia za nią ofiary, tembardziej dziś, kiedy ból zapukał do jego swobodnej piersi i szarpnął nią tak dziko. Głosy oburzenia zawrzały do koła, gdy jeden z towarzyszy głośno odczytał ustęp o pewnym znakomitym uczonym, który z powodu liberalnych pojęć głośno objawionych, wyzutym został z godności i posad, jakie zajmował i stał się pastwą nikczemnego prześladowania. Orbes wspomniał fakt upokarzający kongresu Rastadzkiego. Podniecone umysły wulkanicznie zawrzały, nie posiadano się w słowach oburzenia, niemniej pewien wymokły senator o pergaminowej twarzy porwał się flegmatycznie na apologię reakcyi, ochrypłym głosem dowodził, że ona jest dobrodziejstwem, podejrzewając wszelkie usiłowania zwrócone ku odrodzeniu zbutwiałej społeczności młodej Europy, obrzucając błotem sarkazmów i potwarzy wszystkich zapaśników emancypacyi ducha. Fryderyk podniósł się, piękny szlachetnem oburzeniem, które granic już nie znało i nim wyrzekł słowo wszystkie oczy nań były zwrócone piorunującym wzrokiem wzgardy przyszył Senatorską Mość która zmięszana utonęła w fotelu miętosząc jakiś dziennik. Wreszcie wybuchnął Fryderyk : – „I ci ludzie mają czoło zwać się Niemcami! To członkowie narodu, mającego w sobie zarody zgnilizny ! Barbarzyńcami ich nazywam, stokroć jeszcze zdziczałymi przez wsteczną pilność, umiejętność, religię fałszywą! Ostatni mówca nie mówił z siebie, jest on narzędziem nędzników, organem wsteczności! Reprezentantem części narodu zgniłej i chorej, zepsutej do szpiku, niezdolnej podnioślejszych uczuć, obruszającej każdego szlachetniejszego ducha, niemniej i bez harmonii, jak czerepy potłuczonego naczynia. „Litować się można nad jednostką uwięzioną w ciemności ograniczenia, ale opłakiwać już trzeba na naród, który mając głębokie rany nie siara się, ich zagoić!... Przebóg! co za rozdarcie wśród konieczności najsilniejszego skupienia! co za omdlenie przy tylu siłach, co za samolubstwo w obec rozchodzących się krzyków grozy i niebezpieczeństwa! Rzemieślników mnóstwo, a nigdzie ludzi, rozmyślaczy, kapłanów! tyrani i niewolnicy, dzieci a starcy, durnie i Salomony–ale nie ludzie! nie ludzie! Pobojowisko pełne rąk i nóg, kędy krew żywa płynie nietamowana. Nawet cnoty wasze o Niemcy! są tylko świecącą nędzą!... koniecznością z konieczności! wytargowaną przez tchórzostwo – na niewolnikach!... Bez poparcia zostawiacie każdą szlachetniejszą duszę, która przystępna pojęciu piękna, która nie zniesie zgrzytu z jakiem dobro ściera się i ulega w walce z złem – krzyku, który w niebogłosy woła w obec całej ludzkości! Wolność a miłość–oto dwa skrzydła wielkiego czynu!... Niewola zabija – wojna słuszna ożywia. Złoto w ogniu nabiera słonecznego koloru. Człowieka młodym czyni dopiero zdarcie własnych kajdan! Jedyny ratunek zdeptać naturę tej hydry, łeb zmiażdżyć tej, która depce nasze stulecie i niweczy wszelkie dobre nasienie reakcyą!” Senator trzęsący się powstał i usiadł… pozostał na miejscu–cisza uroczysta zapadła–nikt słowa dorzucić nie śmiał. Uwaga ogólna zawisła na ustach mówcy, który nieco ochłonąwszy z większym spokojem mówił dalej mimo gestów lalkowatych senatora. – Niemaż nic świętego na tym padole, czegoby niewola nie zbezcześciła i nie zniżyła do nędzoty swego czynnika, by nadał pełznąć po ziemi było jej użytecznem, by sobie nie pozwoliła na przyszłość wolno zamarzyć i na własną rękę snując działać w olbrzymim kołowrocie tych światów, by wszelka wola poddała się niewoli. Ale sąd niemniej nastąpi! Wiedzą kędy i którędy wędrują gwiazdy niebieskie. Wy profanujecie, rozdzieracie i burzycie – one żyją w wiekuistej młodości i potędze, oto symbole ducha! tych nie zniweczycie!... Wyszydzajcie zwiastunów wolnej myśli z tej i tamtej strony Renu, ich błędy dowodzą ich ludzkiej ułomności, a ich zbłądzenie nawet szlachetniejsze jest, jak wasza rachuba. Kędy jest naród, który ukochał piękno i geniusz w swoich artystach a ideał uwielbia w rozmyślaczach swoich, tam musi żyć i miłość wolności, tam zejść musi słońce prawdy promienistej, które dosięgnie i roztopi lody egoizmu aż w ich piwnicach i zszlachetnić musi kiedyś wszelkie serce–bo natchnienie, tworzy bohaterów!... W niem jest, początek wszelkiej cnej ludzkości, siły, szlachectwa duszy i czynu! swoboda zeń rozpromieni się nad wszelkie boleści, i będzie spokojem chat i pałaców!... Ale gdzie, jak u nas obelgę zadają naturze w osobie człowieka obciążonego pętami społecznemi, tam więdnąć musi najlepsza część życia, pustem i martwem staje się wszystko dokoła, natomiast buja przemoc a z nią zuchwalstwo, z troskami idzie pijaństwo rozpaczy, a za zbytkiem nędza i troska, na złe wychodzi niewolnikom wszelkie błogosławieństwo natury, a wszyscy bogowie pierzchają od tego obrazu… Germanio! żyjesz dziś w mózgach twych ideologów i w ustach twoich nieprzyjaciół. Wieszcze twoi najwięksi zobczali wędrują przez życie jak cierpliwy Ulisses, kiedy żebrakiem siedział pod drzwiami, gdy bezczelni biesiadnicy w komnatach jego wyprawiali dzikie orgie, pytając kto nam przywiódł przybysza dziwaka?... Ale jeszcze szumią twoje lasy rodzima strono i płyną naprzód jeszcze rzeki twoje!...” Nagle wszczął się wielki rozruch, pochwycono fałszywego gracza, który w sali wmięszał się w tłum Sali słuchaczy. Począł się bronić. Jedni wzięli jego stronę, inni obwiniali i wieczór zakończył się fatalną scena. Zdarzenie to i poprzedzająca je mowa gruchnęły po całym Homburgu i dalej. Wiek dziewiętnasty począł się wypadkami, które oddziałały mroźnie na wszelkie uczucia patriotyczne i zasmucić musiały wszelki umysł radujący się postępowi ludzkości. Kongres Rastadzki, deputacya państwowa, pokój Lunewilski i w Amiens, rozwaliły przepaść miedzy narodem a dzierżycielami władzy i wystawiły na jaw wszelkie słabe strony państwa mającego dzierżyć kaganiec oświaty. Nie brakło też na oznakach wzburzenia mimo tam zewsząd stawianych. Także w Sachsenhauzen, przedmieściu Frankfurty nad Menem, gorąca młodzież porwała się do manifestacyi. Dnia 14. Lipca postawiono drzewo wolności na pamiątkę zburzenia Bastylli, z niektórych domów powiewała trójkolorowa chorągiew, a piosnki powstańcze rozlegały się po ustroniach. Ramię śledcze sięgało wszędzie, podejrzenie i ciągła czujność przerażały ogniska rodzinne. Rewizye, aresztowania weszły w modę i rzecz prosta, że odezwanie się śmiałe Fryderyka w Homburgu nie uszło baczności zerkających ślepiów. Węzły towarzyskie zwolniały, przezorność i tchórzostwo, potwarz i mściwość walczyły o lepsze w gmachach sądowych. Dnie brzemienne niedolą! Fryderyk nie myślał już prawie o swojem przejściu, osobisty los nadto miotał jego sercem, czuł, że coś i o sobie postanowić musi i to niezwłocznie! Zuzanna stała się treścią jego rzymskiej pielgrzymki. Wszędzie był mu obecnym obraz jej czysty i uroczy, postać szlachetna i wspaniała... Jej pomyślność, spokój, były mu powierzone–te zapewnić jak najprędzej czuł się zobowiązanym. W obec tej myśli milczeć musiała nawet boleść bezbrzeżna, nawet najsilniejsza tęsknota na myśl rozstania. Napisał list pożegnalny, którego treścią był jeden krzyk bolu wydartego z wnętrza człowieka. Postał list na miejsce przeznaczenia i już był na drodze oddalenia się na zawsze z miasta. Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie ku ustroniu, które ona zajmowała, ku wszystkim miejscom, które opromieniła, – ostatnie posłał westchnienie przed daleką wędrówką. W tej chwili stanął przed nim nieznajomy i wezwał go, by szedł za nim. Fryderyk prawie nie dosłyszał i nie zauważył jego wezwania – nieznajomy powtórzył wezwanie, wreszcie rzekł: – W imię prawa, mój panie! jesteś aresztowanym! Tu okazał papier sądowy. Tuż za nim szli zbrojni–widząc daremność obrony prawie obojętnie uległ młodzieniec, któremu błędnie w mózgu kołowały następstwa tego wypadku. Milcząco poszedł za zbirami, po chwili zamknięta cela więzienna objęta bezsennego. Ta jedna noc sprawiła, że w niej z młodzieńca dojrzał mąż. Poczuł on teraz jasno całą przyszłość swego żywota. Ciemność, śmiertelna cisza, w której słyszał młot własnego serca, rozlegały się przerażająco do koła. Wszystkie demony rozpętanej fantazyi godziły na to pasujące się z losem ludzkie, sieroce dziecko i świtający poranek zastał złamaną, do niepoznania zmienioną postać. Nagłe zniknięcie Fryderyka sprawiło silne wrażenie w domu Gontarda. Komisarz policyi, jakkolwiek osobisty znajomy, nie mógł oszczędzić domowi przykrych formalności–i miejsce tak poszukiwane za dni pokoju, ognisko nauki i świątynia muz była pustą, tchórzostwo polityczne unikało jej, jak domu zapowietrzonych. Czarne dnie nastał dla Zuzanny, teraz poczuła położenie swoje w całej pełni. Orbes dał jej poznać oględnie, że inny jeszcze powód połączył najniefortunniej ucieczkę liberalnego pisarza niemieckiego, z odkrytym spiskiem republikańskim, mocno rozgałęzionym. Tej samej nocy chwycono kilku młodych ludzi, ucieczką chcących się ratować, znaleziono przy nich broń, odezwy i listy, które całą sieć republikańską odkryły. Naturalnie, że nic takiego nie odkryto przy uczonym Orbesie, „pięknym doktorze,” jak go zwano, a pamiętna filipika Homburska, w której tak rozsądnie – dwulicowo miał takt się zachować, już sama odwróciła od niego wszelkie podejrzenie. W biurze komisarza policyi, mocno zajętego, oznajmiono przybycie pewnej damy. Była nią Zuzanna Gontard. Urzędnik oczom swym nie wierzył. Ta pani znalazła się raptem gmachach policyi. Po chwili odrzekł: – Nie żądaj pani ode mnie tylko niepodobieństw. – Pan więzisz niewinnego, za nim się wstawić każe mi najświętsza powinność, i nie ma prawa etykiety ani płci ani wieku, któreby mi broniło wystąpić w sprawie ludzkiej, z wszelką bronią, do jakiej tylko będę się uciec mogła... – Uwielbiam i podzielani zasady pani – po za tym domem, tam będę bronił każdego, jako człowiek – tu sądzić muszę, jako urzędnik! – A jeżeli by was wasza nieomylność – omyliła? – Gdzie dowody, że powód ucieczki tego pana był inny, jak tych wszystkich których tejże nocy pochwytano? – A jeśli dowód jest? – Wtedy nie jest niepodobnem by więzień natychmiast nie był wypuszczonym. – Oto pan masz ten dowód, który wymogłeś – tu Zuzanna z nadludzkiem poświęceniem osobistem podała mu list pożegnalny Fryderyka–oddaję panu razem i cały skarb mej dobrej sławy i najdroższą pamiątkę dla jego uratowania, bo tylko ja wiem o niebezpieczeństwach, jakie mu grożą za kratą więzienną. Komisarz zdumiony i nie bez wzruszenia przeczytał list, który złożył w zamyśleniu. Nastała pauza najstraszniejszego oczekiwania nieszczęśliwej niewiasty. – Przyjaciel domu pani nie urzędnik, zapytuje, czy pani rozważyłaś wszystkie skutki, jakie krok ten za sobą pociągnie? Ten list musi być przedłożony całemu kolegium sądowemu. – Tak jak i w obec sądu mego sumienia i przekonania. – Które jednak podsumowywać „musimy” sądom i wyrokom świata. Krok jeden a przeszłość pani przepaścią oddzielić się może od jej przyszłości niepewnej… – Raz jeszcze, czy może być wolnym, czy nie? Komisarz przystąpił do biura, schował dokument między stosem papierów i rzekł poważnie: – Uspokój się pani, obżałowany jest – wolnym! Wkrótce otwarły się drzwi, a do więzienia, a do skromnej celi Fryderyka weszła w ciemnym stroju z posępnem wejrzeniem Alma. – Zuzanna – rzekła do zdumionego tym widokiem przysłała mnie, by panu wolność oznajmić, ale sposób, przez który wolność otrzymałeś, pozostanie jej tajemnicą, pan zaś natychmiast wydalić się musisz – tej godziny!... Fryderyk skamieniał. Począł się gubić w domysłach, wspomnienia tego wieczoru, zimny a tak słodki tym razem Orbes, który go zaciągnął tam; gdzie wiedział że jego oburzenie i zapał zerwie wszystkie tamy osobistych względów, to wszystko migało mu przed wzrokiem duszy. Poglądał na opartą na ramieniu swojem pełną cierpienia Alinę, dziwne przeczucia się w nim ozwały i szepnął rzewnie: Jak na głowie siostry, położył rękę na głowie dziewczęcia, co u nóg jego padło. Dosłyszano kroki dozorcy, Fryderyk podniósł siłą woli Almę i odprowadził do pojazdu. Tam jeszcze szepnął : „Bądź zdrowa!” i znikli na zawsze dla siebie. Fryderyk patrzył za niknącym powozem żegnając się z każdym domem, z każdym kamieniem. Wtedy Orbes się zjawił. Poszli razem. – Wiem, rzekł po długiej chwili – że pan nas opuszczasz, pozwól nieco pomyślał o przyszłości twojej, o której rzadko myśleć umieją poeci. Ten list poleca pana do domu konsula hamburskiego w Bordeaux, oby się panu tam wiodło – „szczęśliwie!” Nie jest to żadne, dobrodziejstwo. Owszem zobowiąże pan nas najmocniej, oddając swą znaną pomoc, i talenta tej przyjaznej mi rodzinie. Będziesz przyjęty, z otwartemi ramiony. Niechaj cię Pan Bóg prowadzi! Ścisnął rękę zdumionego Fryderyka i odszedł w zaułek ulicy. Tak jak, skazanemu na śmierć wolno w ostatnich godzinach, jakby przez szyderstwo, użyć wszystkiego, by mu te godziny jeszcze trudniejszymi uczynić – tak róg obfitości raz jeszcze posypał się na z serca ludzkiego, by mu przypomnieć, co za sobą zostawiał! „Zachodź wspaniałe słońce, uczcili cię mało, „Nie znali tylko, pożytek twych blasków, „Niestrudzone i ciche nad strudzonymi „W blaskach daremnych schodziłoś!...” Ten akord z dawniejszych jego pieśni brzmiał mu w duszy coraz głośniej, coraz serdeczniej, ostatnie domy, gubiły się za nim i droga skalista była przed nim i droga skalista była przed nim. Cała cudowność letniej poświaty ozłacała pola, wonne tchnienie powiało po lasach i błoniach, za nim jeszcze błyszczało miasto otoczone wstęgą rzeki Menu, na której krążyły śnieżne maszty rozlicznych statków i mówił do siebie odchodząc: „W świetle i woni toną – i miłość i żal „Ale spłoszony błagalną prośbą „Uchodzi czar! i ciemno i smutno do koła „A pod tem niebem jakiem ja sam!...” Fale czasu przeszły po tych zdarzeniach i pokryły je zapomnieniem, ale nieuleczone sposępnienie opanowało dom Gontarda. Rozumny Jakób łatwo się domyślił powodów nagłego odejścia Fryderyka. Orbes był jedynym człowiekiem, z którym o tem mówił, ale jego stosunek do Zuzanny i Almy stał poważniejszy, surowszy, a salony jego, niegdyś ognisko intellektnalne i artystyczne, ulubiony punkt zborny patrycyuszowskiej arystokracyi, w których i Goethe nieraz tak chętnie przebywał swego czasu, teraz stały pusto i grobowa cisza zalegała komnaty poświęcone niegdyś uczczeniu greckich pomników. Nawet lube rodzicom hałaszenie dzieci ustało, bo je jako doroślejsze do zakładu szkolnego oddano, tylko sprawy handlowe były jedynem zajęciem i o nich tylko słychać było. Jakób marzył od dawna, by siostrę swoją, bardzo mu drogą, wydać za najmilszego towarzysza swego– Orbesa, jakkolwiek Alma nigdy cienia sympatyi postrzedz nie dała dla „trzeźwego” doktora. Zuzanna wymówiła się stanowczo od wszelkiego wpływu w tej sprawie, która wcale jej się nie zdawała korzystną. Tak więc obaj panowie ułożyli tę rzecz miedzy sobą, jak się układa interes kupiecki… Dzień oświadczeń niemal już miał być wyznaczonym, gdy przyszedł Orbes dla umówienia się o resztę. Został Gontarda samego i w pomieszaniu niezwykłem. Jedno spojrzenie przekonało go, że zaszło coś nadzwyczajnego. ale wyćwiczony badacz, przywykły by do niego przychodziło ludzkie zaufanie, nie dał się zbić z toru, lecz zwolna zbliżał się do celu. Po kilku słowach zrozumiał, że Gontard go nawet nie dosłyszał, ale wzrokiem błędnym utonął w księdze rachunkowej niespokojny, pobladły, drżący. Orbes powtórzył uczynione pytania, ale Jakób powstawszy przeszedł się dużymi krokami po pokoju, wreszcie stanął jak wryty i rzekł: – Czy chcesz się doprawdy ożenić – z siostrą… żebraka? – Nie rozumiem cię! – Więc czytaj! Podał mu listy z Nowego Yorku. Zawierały doniesienie o upadku jednego z głównych tamtejszych domów handlowych, któremu całą agencyę powierzył był Gontard. Orbes pobladł i wypuścił kartkę. Jakób patrząc przed siebie powtórzył ponuro: – Tak, jestem żebrakiem! Upadł w krzesło. Kobiety właśnie wybierały się w podróż do kąpiel, bo osłabienie Zuzanny zaczęło zatrważające przybierać rozmiary, kazano jej nad morzem północnem u wód przepędzić czas jakiś. Już spakowano i miały wyjeżdżać po obiedzie. Zapukano do drzwi, Orbes prowadzący pod ramię Jakóba, na którego twarzy mimo całej mocy jaką miał nad sobą, nieszczęście dla niego tak dotkliwe wydeptało straszliwe ślady. Badawczo zmierzył siostrę i przyjaciela, aż oko jego z boleści pełnym wyrazem spoczęło na Zuzannie. – Będę wam towarzyszył w podróży – rzekł Orbes – Jakób, jeszcze pozostanie dla interesów swoich. Mam pewne prawo do tego, bo tylko co bratu Almy oświadczyłem się o rękę jego siostry i mam nadzieję bycia przyjętym. Jakób uścisnął przyjaciela; obie kobiety struchlały. Rok dobiegał końca – mroźna zima brała liczne ofiary, zwłaszcza w południowej Francyi i pewnych częściach Niemiec. Niemniej, jako sprzeczność z uciskiem politycznym, wywiązała się taka chęć do zabaw, takie rozszalenie i ściganie za użyciem, jakie ledwo za najlepszych czasów mogłoby być jako szał pojęte. Głównie Bordeaux odznaczało się tem usposobieniem. Fryderyk w świetnem otoczeniu mimowolnie wplątał się w nowe stosunki, które, jakkolwiek przeszłość była mu niezapomnianą, łagodziły nieco smutek roztargnieniem. Południowy ustrój odradzającego się społeczeństwa, pewna lekkość i łatwość arcymiła w obejściu, uprzejmość ludzi wszelkiego wieku i stanu, nie mogły jak tylko zjednać sobie umysł młodego poety. Mianowicie koła artystyczne miały dlań wiele powabu i nawet pozorami świetnymi łudziły jego fantazyę; społeczność ta pod formą aksamitną okrywała czczość i materializm, które musiały, porwać najroztropniejszy umysł skoro się posunął do ich pochyłości. W takich stosunkach nadwątlone jego zdrowie nie mogło w żaden sposób się polepszyć i Saint-Clair odwiedziwszy przyjaciela zostawił go pełen obawy. Tem silniej obawy te wzrosły, gdy pewnego razu Fryderyk wyszedłszy z domu nie powrócił zupełnie. Zapytania i odszukiwania okazały, że z papierami podróżnymi w puścił się w głąb kraju. Nikt nie wiedział czemu to przypisać. Dzień jeden był dostateczny, by i przez to imię przeszły fale – zapomnienia! Jeszcze pytali o niego życzliwi, przychodziły listy z daleka, wreszcie i to ustało. Tymczasem Fryderyk nieustannie wędrował wśród mroźnej zimy piechotą przez strome szczyty gór Auvergne, z doliny w dolinę, stawiając, czoło wszelkim niebezpieczeństwom i gnany niewypowiedzianym niepokojem; jakiś tajemniczy Demon pędził go naprzód–aż na ojczystej ziemi–upadł pół martwy ze znużenia!... Późno w noc przyjęła go uboga a gościnna chata, lampa wieczorna oświeciła drzemiącego, na stole opartego człowieka – ten się przebudził – wpatrując się zdziwiony w Fryderyka i rzucił mu się w objęcie. Był to Saint Clair. – Cóż cię powraca ojczystej ziemi? Ten ujął dłoń przyjaciela i chciał odpowiedzieć, ale znużenie po takiej wędrówce, wzruszenie wywołane powrotem odebrały mu siłę – siadł niemy na ławie a druhowi podał milcząc to pismo od Orbesa: Wangeroge 18…. „Mój zacny przyjacielu, stało się jak gdyby dobry gieniusz domowy Gontardów uszedł z tobą. Bo skoro Almy melancholia nieco się usunęła, widocznie niknąć poczęła nasza droga Zuzanna. Kąpiele morskie bardzo jej zaszkodziły, tak że musieliśmy tutaj po nad czas przepisany długo zabawić. Jeszcze drugi powód nas tam zatrzymał. – bankructwo Gontarda. O resztki fortuny chodzi i Gontard w zapasach fatalnych wypłynie zwycięzcą lub utonie. Oby zapóźno nie wrócił! zawsze to myślę ile razy spojrzę na tę różę więdnącą!... Zanadto cię znam i cenię, bym nie wypełnił tego ciężkiego względem ciebie obowiązku i nie miał ci donieść o prawdzie. Poszlijże promyk udziału w tę noc rozparzy i opuszczenia!” Saint Clair nie starał się pocieszać przyjaciela, ale widział go w takim stanie, że go samego nie śmiał zostawić. Nazajutrz puścił się z nim pieszo ku wybrzeżom morza północnego. Cichy poranek zimowy białemi skrzydły otulał Wangeroge, spokojny powiew muskał fale morza mieniące się różnobarwnie, czasami przesuwał wesoły statek i powiewał żaglami w cichej żegludze; pomiędzy mieliznami a skałami wyspy kołysały się lekkie rybackie łodzie. „Szumią i szumią fale z falami I pokrywają, skrzydeł puchami W głębi tajemnic śpiącą toń!... A potem fala. krążąca, wirowa Plusnąwszy, aż na dno pod tonią, się chowa – Spoczęła, zginęła! nie pytaj oń!... I nikt nie zbada z powierzchni sądzący Jakiemi drogami ten bałwan szumiący Wędruje gdzie płynie, gdzie ginie… Gdzie cel samotnej a tęsknej żeglugi, Gdzie wypełnienie podróży tak długiej Nim falą w inne fale się rozpłynie?... Z pomiędzy małych wyzierał rybacki kościółek. Była niedziela. Głos organów i śpiew choralny rozlegały się nad brzegiem. Obok kościoła mały zakątek służył za cmentarz – dwaj wędrowcy weszli furtką, cmentarną. – Wszyscy są na mszy – rzekł Saint Clair – nie dopytamy teraz nikogo, chodź raczej do kościołka. – Fryderyk się zawahał. Ujął rękę przyjaciela. chorał: '' Eine feste Burg ist unser Gott! '' rozbrzmiewał się potężnie w tych małych murach, mimowolnie pochylili głowy pod wpływem tej potęgi zawartej w pieśni religijnej. I przystąpili do wrót kościoła. – Patrz tam! – rzekł Fryderyk, oglądając się raz jeszcze po za siebie i oko jego spoczęło na świeżutkim grobie, który dziwnie wyzierał z pomiędzy innych śniegiem pokrytych i już nieczytelnych. Trwożnie przystąpili bliżej, Saint Clair pierwszy dostrzegł napis – chciał wstrzymać przyjaciela, kiedy Fryderyk rzucił się ku krzyżowi, odsłonił świeży jeszcze wieniec na nim zawisły i przeczytał: Twarz jego dotknęła się mogiły – niemy, ostatni i pierwszy – złożył tam pocałunek...... Umilkły organy, zwolna wychodzili ludzie z kościoła i stało się tak cicho, że słychać było uderzanie fal o wybrzeże. Wesoło przyświecał planeta ziemi po całunach śnieżnych i falach jaszczurczych... nad niemi unosiła się mewa, jak myśl wesoła młodości, ale wśród tej słonecznej rozkoszy, właśnie rozdarło się jedno ludzkie serce... „Jedno miejsce i godzina Łączy straty i zdobycze, Gromów trzaski, słońc oblicze – Wspólna ludziom, grób, dziedzina.” Niewiele mógł Saint Clair dopytać od miejscowych. Gontard przybył na czas jeszcze, by być przy skonie ukochanej żony. Przybył w sam ostatni wieczór, kiedy mu się udało szczątki majątku uratować i kiedy myślał już o odbudowaniu go z gruzów. Zaraz potem opuścił wyspę wraz z Almą i Orbesem. Wprowadzono przyjaciół do komnaty, kędy skonała Zuzanna, kędy świat doczesny zamieniła na tak ukochany świat ideałów. Zwiędłe kwiaty jeszcze nie uprzątnione leżały nas stole przy jakiejś otwartej książce... był to Hyperion Fryderyka i listek powoju oznaczał to miejsce. „l myśmy się nie rozstali! Jesteśmy żywymi tonami, zestrajamy się w tobie, naturo! Jak niezgoda kochających się, są dysonanse świata : połączenie wśród rozterki – i wszystko co rozłączone złączy się na nowo!...” Obok tego ustępu ledwie czytelne ołówkiem były nakreślone słowa: Wiosenna Wielkanoc ożywiła naturę, która cała zdała się z długiego snu przebudzoną. Tłumami snuli się ludzie po ulicach Tübingi, grupy hożych dziatek igrały po gazonach. Wesołość panowała wszędzie, natura rozrzucała majowe girlandy. I między śpiewakami Szwabii panował ruch niezwykły. Mattison potrafił ułatwić wydanie poezyi Fryderyka, które ogólnie zostały powitane wszechstronnem uwielbieniem. Dzielny Neuffer i serdeczny Schubart zostali wybrani, by pysznie oprawny egzemplarz ofiarować zgrzybiałej matuli poety. W ogródku przed nizkim domkiem siedziała sędziwa staruszeczka, smutna, zamyślona, używająca hojnie świecących słonecznych promieni, przypatrująca się z spokojnym uśmiechem starości snującym się ulicą różnobarwnym tłumem ludzi młodszych od niej, może przyszłości pełnych, myślała sobie… Powitała znajomych z prostotą macierzyńskiego wzruszenia, a przycisnąwszy księgę do piersi, rzekła: – Tak! to mój drogi marzyciel! tak brzmi tylko lutnia, której sam Pan Bóg stróny ponaciągał. A kiedyż ja go obaczę i przytulę!... O co najlepsze w życiu przecie nieme pozostaje, tak w pieśni jak w rzeczywistości! Saint Clair się ukazał. Matrona podała mu rękę: – Nie powinno cię było brakować w dzień urodzin duchowych mego Fryderyka. Ale tyś go widział ostatni, gdzież jest i co się z nim dzieje ?... – Zacna pani... jestem posłanym... Od tygodnia oczekuję Fryderyka... nie... – tu się odwrócił – ja jej prawdy powiedzieć nie potraﬁę... Wszedł jakiś pan z panią. Byli to Orbes i Alma. Do nich zwróciła się pytając staruszka. – Jutro! jutro! – odpowiedziano jej – otrzymamy nowe o nim wieści. Pocieszali i rozrywali staruszkę, którę w kilku dniach nauczyli się wielbić jak rodzaj wyroczni. Były to głosy syna, które mówiły przez usta matki Wola brata; potęga wdzięczności, (!) prawdziwa stałość Orbesa przezwyciężyły wstręt Almy. a krótko przed śmiercią Zuzanny otrzymawszy ostatnie jej błogosławieństwo zawarła związki dożywotnie. Do niej tedy rzekł Orbes: – Próbuj, może ty będziesz mogła jej to powiedzieć… – Co?!... – Niestety! prawdę! chodź ze mną… Odjechali w stronę przeciwną miasta Tübingi i stanęli – przed szpitalem… Po przejściu długiego korytarza do furty, na której był napis „Oddział dla obłąkanych.” Alma ledwie odetchnąć mogła – straszne przeczucia jej zaparły, niemo szła naprzód jak posąg woli. Przeszli obok mnóstwa komórek, z których dzikie i dziwne wołały glosy i rozlegał się chód wartownika. Promień słoneczny błądził wśród tych ciemnych zakątków. Alma nie mogła iść dalej. Orbes objąwszy ją czule, rzekł: Nie mogę co go oszczędzić, droga żono, tego chrztu boleści, dotknie on ciebie ognistym mieczem swoim i spadnie z twych oczu błędna przepaska ideału. Od robaka bóstwo w nas zawisło, a ci co o tem nie pomną stają się : „męczennikami fantazji.” Kończą jak nasza Greczynka „Korynna północy” albo gdy Bogi groźniejsze, jak ten opłakiwany, nieszczęśliwy!...” Stali przed ciemną izdebką, przez wązką kartę widać było postać zdziczałą, obłędną, wpatrzoną w jakiś obraz, wymawiającą niezrozumiałe wyrazy. Po nad celą był napis: Wielką i wspaniałą jest natura tam, gdzie przebywa w pełni swojej, wzniosła nawet w zburzeniu własnego dzieła, w zdumiewającym spokoju krocząca majestatycznie wśród stworzeń swoich. By się stała użyteczną, poddać się musi kształtom i prawom, które uśmierzają jej dzikość, siłę równoważą, drogę wskazują i gwałtowne tryby zestrajają z całością stworzenia. Nie inaczej bywa z atomami wszech ducha, które ludźmi zowiemy, z których każdy dla siebie i w sobie powołanym się zdaje przedstawiać stworzenie. Nie inaczej bywa z atomami wszech ducha, które ludźmi zowiemy, z których każdy dla siebie i w sobie powołanym się zdaje przedstawiać stworzenie, a jednak tylko we wspólności z czynnikami i prądem ogólnego rozwoju działać mogą skutecznie, to jest, by to co dobrego działają, w skutkach ich tu przeżyło. Na tej skale społecznej, w tem powołaniu do uszczęśliwiania drugich i siebie, z odwołaniem się wprost do niezmiennej prawdy, która „Z głębi ducha ludzkiego jak Tytan z łona Etny grzmiący się odzywa” na tej to opoce strzaskało się wiele serc najszlachetniejszych. Skały te z świadomością umieć wymiąć; zdaje się być zadaniem postępowego wieku – już świta! Z takiemi myślami nosząc się Orbes wyszedł z szpitalu, wywlekając z niego wpół martwą żonę. Lecz jakże się rachmistrz przerachował – od tego dnia czarny cień smutku nieodłącznie opanował Almę, która wszystkie chwile wolne poświęciła matce Fryderyka. Sędzina matka zniosła cios ten z poddaniem się woli bożej, które sięgało bohaterstwa. Co dnia Saint Clair przynosił wieści o cierpiącego, a promyk nadziei, jaki zabłysnął czasem z jego polepszeniem ożywiał obydwie niewiasty. Współczucie całego kraju zaszczytnie okazywało się stroskanej matce, zapytywania Goethego, listy Szyllera, dowody przyjaźni najznakomitszych tego czasu ludzi zapytujących o syna, byłyby mogły jej serce przepełnić dumą, gdyby nie było złamane – boleścią, która na resztę uczyniła je obojętnem. Cała skupiona w sobie liczyła zawsze na miłosierdzie boskie ratunek zsyłające. Minęły lata, sztuka lekarska rozbiła się o chaos dziwnie zorganizowanego umysłu i psychologia nie wiele mogła tam zdziałać. Kiedy ujrzała Almę rozpłakał się i zawołał boleśnie: – Diotima! Rzadko rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi młodości, muzyka została mu najmilszą towarzyszką ale i w niej równie jak w późniejszych poezyach coraz trudniej dopatrzyć było związku, energicznej przewodniej myśli i ładu. Wreszcie musiano ustąpić uporowi macierzyńskiemu, który miał święte prawa. Żądała raz jeszcze widzieć syna! Pozwolono – liczono nawet na wpływ tego wrażenia. Niestety! chory zapadł od tej chwili w najgwałtowniejsze wybuchy, a matka – biedna matka przypłaciła tę chwilę śmiercią! Alma ją pochowała…… Gwiazda po gwieździe gasły na jej niebiosach, raz powiedziano jej, że Orbes i Gontard postanowili przenieść się do Ameryki szukać „szczęścia” pieniężnego po za oceanem. Rzuciła garstkę ziemi na wszystkie wspomnienia i poszła za nimi, posłuszna jak zwykle, spokojna. Wstąpili na ląd nowego świata. Po latach otrzymała z przyjaznej ręki świstek zapisany, przypominający żywcem pogrzebanego: „Tego, kto ci duchem krewny Umiłuj sercem bez końca, Toruj ślad drogi niepewnej, Co stromo wiedzie – do słońca! Tysiące marnie cię miną Bez znaku na twe wezwanie, Lecz pierwsze wiatru powianie Ślad ich zawieje – i zginą!... A gdy ów jeden się zjawi Rad dzielić z tobą pożycie, Niech mu twe serce zostawi Wszystko – czem bogate życie!... Ernest Buława. Kategoria:Ludwig Foglár Kategoria:Nowele